Charmed: Charmageddon
; Jeannine Renshaw; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Mark Wilding; Rob Wright | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause | previous = "Extreme Makeover: World Edition" | next = "Carpe Demon" }} "Charmageddon" is the thirteenth episode of season seven of the supernatural dramedy series Charmed and the 148th episode of the series overall. It was directed by John T. Kretchmer with a teleplay written by Henry Alonso Myers. It first aired on the WB Network on Sunday, January 30th, 2005. In this episode, Leo Wyatt discovers that the Avatars are selectively killing off anyone whom they feel does not fit in with the Utopian ideals. The Charmed Ones are forced to team up with the demon, Zankou to confront the Avatars, ultimately forcing them to turn back time prior to the Utopia transformation. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Archival footage Notes & Trivia * "Charmgeddon" redirects to this page. * * This episode is production code number: 4301146. TV Rage.com; Charmed; "Charmageddon"; Episode Info. * This episode had a viewership of 4.0 million viewers. TV.com; Charmed; "Charmageddon"; Notes. * This is the fourteenth episode of Charmed directed by John T. Kretchmer. He directs seventeen episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Once in a Blue Moon". His next episode is "Death Becomes Them". * This is the eighth episode of Charmed written by Henry Alonso Myers. He writes nine episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Styx Feet Under". His next episode is "Imaginary Friends". * Actress Rene Hamilton is credted as Ren Hamilton in this episode. * Child actors Jason Simmons and Kristopher Simmons are uncredited in the dual role of Wyatt Halliwell in this episode. * This is the fourth appearance of actor Oded Fehr in the role of Zankou; credited as a special guest star in this episode. He appeared last in "Extreme Makeover: World Edition". He appears next in "Scry Hard". * This is tenth and final appearance of actor Kerr Smith in the role of Kyle Brody. Brody was killed off in "Extreme Makeover: World Edition", but is now revealed to be a Whitelighter in this episode. * This is the tenth and final appearance of actor Joel Swetow in the role of the Alpha Avatar. * This is the fifth and final appearance of actor Ian Anthony Dale in the role of the Gamma Avatar. * This is the third and final appearance of actor Max Perlich in the role of the demon, Laygan; dies in this episode. * Scenes involving actress Tara Platt as the Muse were deleted from this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the word Armageddon, which is a theoretical foretlling of a coming battle called "End Times", which involves an end of the world scenario. It was first referenced in the Book of Revelation in the Holy Bible. * At one point, Phoebe Halliwell makes a jibe at Zankou, "What's the matter, Zankou? Chicken?" This is a reference to a chain of Armenian restaurants called Zankou Chicken. It was first established by the Iskenderian in 1962 and maintain restaurants in Los Angeles, California. Zankou Chicken.com; Official Website Quotes * Phoebe Halliwell: What's the matter Zankou... chicken? .... * Piper Halliwell: You have a greater reason for wanting to do that than we do: survival. * Zankou: True. But then again, you obviously want it too. Otherwise, we wouldn't even be having this conversation, now, would we? .... * Leo Wyatt: Let's make something clear. If we succeed, we'll still be enemies. And I can make you a promise - it will only be a matter of time before good defeats evil. * Zankou: Oh, we'll have to see about that, won't we? Now, if we're finished with the macho posturing, let's get to work. .... * Zankou: Welcome back, partner. * Leo Wyatt: We're not partners. * Zankou: Oh no? Then what are you doing here? * Leo Wyatt I'm still not so sure. * Zankou: Ah, yes you are. You may not want to be sure but that doesn't change the fact that everything I told you about your precious Avatars is true. And now you want to stop them just as much as I do. * Leo Wyatt: I'm not so eager to bring demons back into the world. * Zankou: Ah, but there's the rub. Which world is worse? Which is the greater Evil? Mine or theirs? * Leo Wyatt: Well, I know taking destiny out of people's hands is not right, no matter what. * Zankou: I couldn't agree more. .... * Zankou: Brody was right. You know deep down that there is something very wrong with this world, Leo. Something you never foresaw in your own myopic zeal to try and make it all better. People have no free will anymore. See also External Links * * * "Charmageddon" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2005 television episodes